Dinner
by oLynxXo
Summary: Doumeki is hungry. WARNING YAOI It's rated M for a reason. If you don't like it don't f !#?% read.


**AN:** Well, after rereading and editing this, it doesn't seem that bad to me anymore. Though there are still bits I'm not quite happy with. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

**DC:** Well, CLAMP sometimes also take a while to publish a new chapter/volume but I am not CLAMP and Doumeki and Watanuki aren't mine.

* * *

Dinner

Watanuki opened the door to his flat to let himself and the constant nuisance that was Doumeki in. While he took of his shoes and put them aside neatly he mentally went through the edible things he had stocked in his fridge and cupboards, trying to figure out what to cook. His thoughts never got very far since he suddenly was grabbed around his waist, dragged off his feet and carried towards his living room.  
"Ahhh! What …?!"  
"Let's go to bed." Doumeki cut him off.  
"But I thought you were hungry."  
"I am. Actually I'm starving."  
He put Watanuki onto his futon and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Stay here."  
"What are you doing?"  
Watanuki demanded after slowly regaining his senses.  
"If you want to eat something let me cook it before you burn down my kitchen!"  
"I'm not going to cook. Just wait there." was the indifferent reply, stopping Watanuki who was already up and about towards the kitchen. He sat back down on his futon and waited.

After a few minutes Doumeki returned from the kitchen. His arms seemingly full of everything that could be eaten without cooking. He placed everything on the floor next to the futon.  
"We're not eating in bed! You've got no manners whatsoever!"  
Watanuki nearly yelled, glaring at Doumeki who was smirking and had a sparkle in his eyes, causing Watanuki to stop mid-rant. The bespectacled boy scanned the things Doumeki had brought. Sighing, he noticed he had to go shopping again, thanks to the bottomless pit that was his boyfriend. There were yoghurts, puddings, all sort of fruits, cake and even a bowl of rice that was leftover from lunch, which was surprising since Doumeki had been there. He even brought soy sauce! Watanuki narrowed his eyebrows in disbelief.  
"You're hungry?"  
Doumeki asked blandly and Watanuki shrugged. He wasn't particularly hungry but he didn't mind eating either. With his fingers Doumeki picked some rice out of the bowl and held it in front of Watanuki's mouth.  
"Oh my god, I can't believe you! What kind of behaviour is this? Who the hell has brought you up?!"  
Doumeki rolled his eyes and put the rice into his own mouth, licking his fingers sensually and slowly the gearwheels in Watanuki's head started to process what was happening.  
Click.  
Click.  
Unbelievingly he stared at the food supply.  
Click.  
"No."  
In complete horror he turned his head to face his companion whose smirk instantly morphed into an insinuating grin.  
"No!"  
Watanuki protested, already knowing he didn't have a word in this anymore. Doumeki leaned forward still keeping up his grin which seemed a tad more eager now. He gingerly brushed Watanuki's lips with the tip of his thumb then gently caressed his cheek before settling his hand on the nape of his delicate neck.  
"No."  
Watanuki whispered half heartedly, trying to suppress a moan as Doumeki drew his tongue over his lips. Their kiss was sizzling and possessive. Watanuki clung to Doumeki, fingers digging into the white shirt of his school uniform. Why did they always feel this need? As if the world would collapse the very moment they let go. Slippery tongues were exploring each other as if they'd never met before. Bruised lips were intensifying their pressure. Hands were clenching, digging, scratching, caressing and discovering. They parted panting heavily, their lips still close. Watanuki could feel Doumeki's breath brushing his lips.  
"Are you hungry now?" he whispered.  
"You can't be serious." was the slightly annoyed but low and breathless response.  
Watanuki opened his eyes and meet a golden gaze only inches away and yet again there was that sparkle which gave him a tingling feeling in his guts. Doumeki retreated lazily, for once carrying a very revealing expression. He dug his finger into the rice bowl, questioningly arching an eyebrow as he pushed some rice through Watanuki's lips. In a helpless attempt to maintain his dignity the bi-chromatic eyed boy bit Doumeki's fingers thoroughly and the latter quickly withdrew his hand. "That hurts." he said blankly.  
This time Watanuki was grinning.  
"It better does."  
Doumeki looked down on his fingers, studying the bite marks.  
"This is going to be more dangerous than expected." he deadpanned, obviously not willing to give up just yet and therefore earning himself another glare.

Watanuki was trembling as Doumeki's tongue was languidly sliding over his skin, trailing the contours of his toned belly, interrupted once in a while by feathery kisses of warm tender lips. Unhurriedly Doumeki moved upwards, gently traced Watanuki's left areola and teasingly began to lick and suck his nipple, to then be rewarded with a hushed moan. Straddling him, the golden eyed boy nuzzled Watanuki's neck and carefully pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He slightly lifted his head to get a good view on Watanuki's face. He savoured the image of the panting boy beneath him; those moist tender lips, the pale fragile looking skin, drops of sweat on his elegant brow and those iridescent blue and gold eyes in which Doumeki could lose himself if he ever got the chance. Unfortunately those eyes belonged to Watanuki and therefore slowly grew more and more irritated so Doumeki had no choice but to quickly avert his gaze.  
"What are you staring at?"  
Not quick enough.  
"You."  
Doumeki closed his lover's lips with his own to prevent him from starting into a full-on rant. He slightly smirked. Sometimes it surely was difficult but it also kept things interesting. With one hand he reached out towards the food stock and got hold of a plastic cup all the while keeping his prey occupied. He dared a glance at the cup to find out it was yoghurt, strawberry flavoured. While gently licking Watanuki's lips he carefully opened the lit and dipped his index finger into the creamy substance then slowly moved it towards Watanuki's mouth and spread the yoghurt over his bottom lip. The owner of said lip squeaked and opened his eyes in surprise but before he got to do much more Doumeki's mouth was on his and again their tongues were playing and teasing and the sweet flavour made their taste buds tingle. Nonetheless after a while Watanuki pushed Doumeki off him.  
"No food in my bed!"  
"Why are you so defensive today?"  
"Defensive? Sensible! That's what I am!"  
"Hn?"  
"I guess you have never had to try and get food stains out of white sheets, right?"  
"Hn."  
"I'm especially worried about the chocolate cake you brought."  
Eying mentioned cake suspiciously he suddenly became thoughtful as if already trying to figure out ways to get rid of the yet non-existent stains.  
"Is that all?"  
"No, that's not all!"  
Suddenly a vein appeared on Watanuki's forehead that looked like it was going to burst any second. Doumeki thought about the blood stains that would cause and wondered whether to point this out but decided to keep the idea to himself.  
"The problem is that you always decide these things by yourself without asking my opinion. You selfish, gluttonous bastard!"  
"Is that so?"  
Doumeki grabbed Watanuki's wrists and pinned him down to the ground.  
"I'll take care of the sheets and make sure you'll have them as white as before-"  
Doumeki whispered into his victim's ear and put on a smug grin.  
"-if you let me have my way now."  
A shiver ran down Watanuki's spine and he sighed compliably.  
"As if you'd let me have it my way."  
"I'd never do anything against your will."  
With his teeth Doumeki gently nipped Watanuki's ear while his hands were wandering off to once more explore the well-known areas of his love's body. Though now reminded of the chocolate cake he just couldn't resist. He drew himself away and reached out for the plate. He was about to take it but suddenly changed his mind and simply dug his hand into the creamy pastry and then without a warning spread it across Watanuki's pale, already very delicious, chest.  
"Agghh!"  
"Shhhh."  
For a moment he considered to completely cover the slender body into the chocolaty sweetness but he was just too tempted to finally entirely devour him. With two fingers he drew lines across the torso of his treat, circled his areolas and seductively began licking the chocolate cream off of every inch it covered. It couldn't have been any more enjoyable. Watanuki, slowly giving up his resistance, began to quiver from the sensual contact. He sucked on one of Doumeki's chocolate-coated fingers and at once didn't consider the whole situation as too bad anymore. In fact, it was quite pleasurable. He caught a glimpse of the abandoned strawberry yoghurt and being aware of how well chocolate and strawberry went together, he snatched the cup. Rather inspired by Doumeki's preliminary work he covered his hands with the fruity food and rubbed some on Doumeki's lips, just to spread the rest out on the latter's back as he pulled him into a kiss. Doumeki shuddered and released a groan against Watanuki's lips as he felt the cold cream on his heated skin.

Not a too long time passed and they both were equally covered in all kinds of comestibles and their clothes were scattered throughout the room. Watanuki was just running a grape through the chocolate mass cladding Doumeki's chest while the very was busying himself dripping soy sauce onto Watanuki's lips. With the tip of his tongue, he trailed traces of droplets that somehow had escaped those rosy lips and ran down the pale boy's chin.  
"Mmmmh. Salty." he stated.  
Watanuki put the grape into his mouth and the mixed flavours were rather weird but not bad.  
"Sweet." he replied and ended up giggling.  
Doumeki smiled and watched him for a moment. He then lowered himself onto the appetizing boy.

Soft skin, the heat, their intertwined limbs, the friction of their groins rubbing against each other, it felt as if they were to melt any second. Doumeki lightly nipped Watanuki's neck as his hand reached down and carefully he slid one finger into Watanuki's expectant opening to prepare him. The boy groaned from the pleasurable sensation and almost pierced Doumeki's skin as his hands clenched and his nails dug into it. Doumeki winced from the sudden pain and a low gasp escaped his throat. Recovering quickly, he began to tease the culprit, his fingers alternating between rough and gentle movements to elicit some more of those sweet moans and satisfied groans from the young man. By the time Watanuki was relaxed enough to take him in, Doumeki almost couldn't bear it anymore. This boy aroused him to no end, it drove him mad. Watanuki emitted a whimper as his lover thrust into him, not able to refrain himself anymore. Their bodies were rhythmically crushing together and the air was filled with lustful groans and longing sighs. The heat. Beads of sweat covered their bodies. The lust. Watanuki pressed himself against Doumeki to fully savour the sensation and the thrusts became deeper and faster. The delight. They felt as if they were slowly burning up, scorched by their own desire.  
"Shizuka! I … Ah … can't take …ngh … Ahhh!!!"  
The need. Doumeki wrapped his arms around Watanuki's waist to pull him even closer and buried his face at the nape of his neck. Watanuki gave off a deep moan as his member was grabbed by a strong calloused hand which quickly drove him towards his climax. A released sound escaped his throat as he came. Doumeki kept thrusting into him fiercely until he also reached his peak and collapsed onto Watanuki with a guttural groan.

For a while they clung to each other, savouring the aftermaths of their mutual possession. After a while Watanuki began to speak.  
"Well, it wasn't that bad after all."  
A cheeky smile was tugging on the corners of his mouth and he drew his tongue down the arm Doumeki had laid on him. It tasted of sweat, chocolate and yoghurt, this time banana flavour.  
"But since I don't think you'll be able to turn these sheets white once more, let's not do this again."  
Doumeki had his eyes closed, he was exhausted. He nodded followed by an indifferent grunt. He didn't mind too much. After all, Watanuki was already a delicacy himself.

* * *

I was at starbucks and I ordered this chocolate cake, but it wasn't really a cake, it was more like a block of creamy chocolaty...um...mass...and I suddenly had this picture on my mind: Watanuki covered in it! Never got rid of the thought until I wrote this.


End file.
